Roon
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Abrion Sector | stelsel = Roon System | zonnen = Roon | manen = 1 | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = 414 dagen | rotatietijd = Afhankelijk van de getijden | klasse = | diameter = 6.093 km | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Gematigd | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Bergen Oceanen Vlaktes | water = | bezienswaardig = Roon Bantha Graveyard Umboo Lightstation Tawntoom Umboo Nunurra Roon Sea Tawntoom Citadel Nime New Umboo Lightstation | inheemse = Mudman Chamonaar Kalak Mogo Rockhopper | gemigreerde = Mens Kobok Taung | taal = Basic Bocce Durese | inwoners = 665.000 | hoofdstad = | munt = | affiliatie= }} Roon was een planeet uit vele legenden die in de Outer Rim lag in de Abrion Sector. De planeet had een rijke geschiedenis en lag op een befaamde Spice route genaamd de Death Wind Corridor die van uit Ryloth vertrok. Geografie, Leven & Klimaat Roon lag in de Outer Rim in de Abrion Sector niet veel ten Zuiden van de Triellus Trade Route. De planeet was moeilijk te vinden omdat ze permanent verborgen lag in een gas en stofwolk genaamd Cloak of the Sith. Roon draaide slechts één keer per jaar rond zijn as. Hierdoor was één helft van de planeet gehuld in duisternis zoals op Ryloth het geval was. De verlichte zijde had een aangename temperatuur terwijl de duistere zijde enkel licht kreeg van de enige maan van Roon, de jaarlijkse Rainbow Comets en de sterren die doorheen de Cloak of Sith konden piepen. Roon werd eveneens omcirkeld door een ring kleine asteroïden en meteoren. Roon had een divers oppervlak met vruchtbare valleien, besneeuwde bergen, vulkanen, oceanen en vlaktes. Er leefden tal van dieren op Roon maar men vermoedde dat deze wezens niet oorspronkelijk afkomstig waren van Roon. De planeet was bekend voor een jaarlijkse migratievlucht van Mynocks die de lucht zelfs verduisterde. De Roon Sea scheidde de rijke Umboo provincie van de Tawntoom provincie. Roon was rijk en stond bekend voor zijn kostbare mineralen. Flame Juwels, Roon Spice en vooral de uiterst zeldzame Roonstones waren te vinden op de planeet. Deze mineralen zorgden ervoor dat de planeet op zichzelf kon blijven bestaan. Opmerkelijk was dat Roonstones data en informatie konden bevatten. thumb|left|250px|Roon Sea Cultuur De bewoners van Roon waren kolonisten die door de eeuwen heen de planeet hadden bereikt. De meeste kolonisten waren Mens maar er waren ook Duros, Sullustan en Kobok aanwezig. Hoewel moderne technologie aanwezig was op Roon, behielp men zich vaak met minder ontwikkelde technologieën zoals dierkracht of manueel aangedreven boten genaamd Roon Clippers. De meeste Roonians waren tevreden met hun lot en trokken zichzelf niet al te veel aan van het lot van het universum of van andere personen. Een belangrijk event waren de Roon Colonial Games waar de verschillende provincies het tegen elkaar opnamen in een reeks van spannende wedstrijden waaronder de Drainsweeper Race. Geschiedenis Roons eerste bewoners arriveerden een millennium voor de Battle of Yavin. In een gevecht tussen de Batallions of Zhell en de Taungs werden dit laatste species verdreven naar Roon. De Taung schreven het gedicht Dha Werda Verda op een Roonstone waardoor hun aanwezigheid werd ontdekt eeuwen later. De Taung zouden daarna bekend worden als de Mandalorians. thumb|250px|Roon Bantha Graveyard Door de moeilijke bereikbaarheid van Roon, ontwikkelde de planeet zich los van de samenlevingen en structuren in het universum. Er werd wat handel gedreven en de meeste bezoekers waren ontdekkingsreizigers of schattenjagers die op zoek waren naar de rijkdommen van Roon zoals Tzizvvt. Om eventuele reizigers te helpen, bouwden de Roonians verschillende Lightstations die als lichtbakens fungeerden doorheen de Cloak of the Sith. Zo’n 15 BBY stond Roon onder controle van Governor Koong van de Tawntoom provincie. Koong had een alliantie aangegaan met Terrinald Screed in ruil voor de kostbare Roonstones. Op hetzelfde moment ging Mungo Baobab samen met R2-D2 en C-3PO op ontdekkingstocht voor de Baobab Merchant Fleet naar Roon om de legendarische Roonstones te vinden. De Baobab Archives op Manda bevatten voldoende informatie om deze hachelijke reis te ondernemen. Baobab spande samen met een aantal opstandelingen uit de Umboo provincie zoals Auren Yomm om de terreur van Koong te stoppen. Baobab en zijn kornuiten versloegen Koong en zijn trawanten die zelfs het besmettelijke Rooz losliet op de bevolking. Dankzij aanwijzingen van zijn grootoom Oggem Baobab ontdekte Mungo Baobab uiteindelijk de Roonstones en ook een resem belangrijke archeologische vondsten zoals de inscriptie van Dha Werda Verda. De vrede keerde terug op Roon dat werd geregeerd door de Council of Confederated Provinces. thumb|250px|Gaff, Koong, Baobab, Artoo & Threepio Hierdoor werd de gevaarlijke Death Wind Corridor, een Spice route naar Roon samengesteld door de Twi'leks, minder belangrijk. De Manda-Roon Merchant Route was meer betrouwbaar en werd bijgestaan door de verschillende Lightstations. Sinds deze route vestigden meer handelaars zich aan de kusten van de Roon Sea. Het mijnen van Roonstones bleef verboden en illegaal voor non-Roonians. Verschijning *Star Wars: Droids Bron *Roon in de Databank *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Star Wars: Complete Locations *The Essential Atlas - (Grid: S-15 + Online Index) category:Outer Rim category:Leden van het Galactic Empire category:Roon